


Darkest Dungeon x Reader (One-Shots, Headcanons & More)

by Vopsea



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vopsea/pseuds/Vopsea
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots, Headcanons and Much More involving the Reader and various Darkest Dungeon heroes from valiant holy knights to horrific abominations!Remind yourself that overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.WARNINGSMild CursingGraphic Scenes (smut, mild gore etc.)
Relationships: Abomination/Reader, Bounty Hunter/Reader, Crusader/Reader, Flagellant/Reader, Highwayman/Reader, Leper (Darkest Dungeon)/Reader, jester/reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. A Rainy Day In The Estate (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed a severe lack of "Reader-insert" content for our valiant Darkest Dungeon heroes!  
> Well, I am here to proudly offer you what you (probably) have been asking for!
> 
> If you have any requests (For a certain character to be added, a headcanon or a one-shot) please leave them in the comments! Thank you <3

**The Crusader**

Spend it in the church.

By the soothing light of the candles. It really is a pleasant atmosphere and with the added bonus of the rain being muffled in the background. That's one certified way for you to relax against your knight's shoulder as he reads through the verses of the Bible for what, you assume to be, the millionth time. The smell is a bit strong but, of course, your partner has thought about this and picked your spot by the window where you can enjoy the fresh air that the rain brings!

Not to mention it sure feels good to take that helmet off. And you certainly enjoy seeing his face as you don't get to quite often.

**The Highwayman**

Drinks and card games!

What better way to spend a rainy day than getting merry and betting away some of your life savings? Your next journey might prove to be your last so...tempting chance probably won't do much damage when you put it that way! And, of course, should the game get dull then you will be whisked away to more private quarters where you will be tempted into a game of strip-poker. And how can you say no to such a handsome gunslinger?

This is probably the one day where you truly relax. No stress, no worries...just spending valuable time under the sheets with your lover and some strong drinks.

**The Bounty Hunter**

Relax and plan ahead.

You will find him sitting on the edge of one of the trailers, sharpening the blade of his weapon, deep in thought. You definitely gave him a fright when you just rocked up to him but he couldn't be too mad. This is definitely a time to collect your thoughts and, should the opportunity arise, collect some bounty as well! Really his work never stops, no matter the weather. But you can certainly find ways to distract him!

Or maybe you'll just help him with his plans for the next journey. Hug onto his arm as he works on his weapons and tells you stories of his past.

**The Jester**

A day of entertainment!

Well, maybe that sounded a bit more exciting than I wanted it to. He will find a nice spot to relax in and play his lute to his hearts desire, his tunes won't be the merriest, but they are calm and fitting of the atmosphere around you. You will be laying next to him, with your head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Not sleeping but rather just allowing yourself to be taken into whatever wordless story your partner strums on his lute.

Now and then he will even tell you a joke or a tale! He is quite the amazing story-teller, really you could listen to him for hours on end and never get bored.

**The Flagellant**

A time for tending to wounds.

Or...opening new ones. You've never understood his masochistic desires and it harms you to pass by the abbey only to hear his screams and groans. You try to distract your mind with other things and find relaxation in your own ways. However, when your partner isn't occupied harming his own flesh, he will allow you to wipe away the blood and _sort of_ tend to him. He doesn't understand why you do it, but he can see it brings you some type of relief so he allows it.

However, he won't let you bandage him or sew him up. He takes pride in his scars, too much to let anyone heal them.

**The Abomination**

Curl up together.

Maybe you even read something to him! Anything to keep his mind settled and the beast at bay. You stroke his head, run your fingers through his hair and allow him to nuzzle against you as much as he pleases. He hasn't learned how to read or write, so you take this time to teach him! You could argue that such basic skills are useless during the times you live in, but you can see it eases his mind so it certainly doesn't hurt.

You will also tend to his wounds and the burns that the chains leave on his flesh. You've asked he takes them off but he doesn't trust himself enough to do it just yet.


	2. What They Love About You (Headcanons)

**The Crusader**

Your purity.

The darkness looms all around, the terrible creatures lurking in the darkest dungeon often rear their ugly heads around the estate. Everything feels hopeless. And there you are...like a beacon of light. Something to hold onto when everything seems lost. Many people would lose their faith in a situation like this, claim that whatever gods are up there...that they have turned their backs on you long, long ago...yet you don't seem to share this thought.

Although, perhaps your purity is a rather easily tainted one. It's not easy being around such a handsome man and having to hold back. You try, of course, knowing you don't have much chance of success. Especially with a knight of god. But...one day you will tempt fate.

**The Highwayman**

Your sense of humour.

This man appreciates a good joke. You and him will often hang back, not too far from the group but far enough to have a more private conversation. Where you tell each other jokes you would hear on the corners of streets or in the more desperate zones of the Estate. You love this dark humour, laughing at a fate worse than death, it's the way you cope with the madness around you. However, your companions often don't appreciate your sense of humour so it's best you don't over-do it.

You and the marksman both come from rather unfortunate pasts. Living conditions were rough so you grew up learning to take the piss out of a bad situation. Sure, it might not be the best rule but...it sure turned to be useful now and then.

**The Bounty Hunter**

Your intelligence.

That and your ability to masterfully execute targets will always impress and inspire him. Seeing you collect bounty after bounty without a second thought? Now that is a woman he will gladly take back to the estate and spend a week with. Ever since you first met, he spotted you weren't like the others. Your mind was far from dull and untouched by books. No...you were smart, cunning...and that's what makes you oh so dangerous but also oh so attractive.

At the same time, that's what draws him in. He will never say it. But he sure loves a woman that has the ability to end his life should she ever be in that position, one that would give him a challenge should he have to hunt her down.

**The Jester**

Your singing.

No one had heard you sing until he managed to convince you into it. He played you a tune, something familiar that you would know. And the voice that he got in return? Why...it was similar to a choir of angels. So beautiful, so invigorating and inspiring. Ever since then he's been head over heels for you even more so. He doesn't quite understand why you are so insecure about it though! He thinks anyone should hear you sing at least once!

It should also be worth to note that you and him make quite the gorgeous duet. The only time you've sang together being in the bath, after a long day in the Ruins, as he washed your hair. It's one of your fondest memories.

**The Flagellant**

Your kindness.

You seem to truly care about quite a lot of things. But, more importantly, you care about him. So many times he's gotten carried away, driven mad by the lashes to his back. And you were there to wipe away the blood and bring him back around. You have always been by his side, ever since he arrived at the estate. And he has tried his best to do the same for you whenever the moment called for it. He didn't expect to find a person like yourself in a place like this.

It is true that this trait of yours also worries him. Often he wonders if it would be best he stays away from you. Every time he indulges in the one thing that brings him back to sanity, you seem to suffer so much.

**The Abomination**

Your caring nature.

Not only for him...but for the beast within him as well. The first time you witnessed him transform, you didn't scream. Didn't leave. You looked worried, scared but not for yourself, no, but for his own well being! The beast seems tame whenever you are around, it will lash out now and again, it would never do anything to harm you! As if it acknowledges you don't mean any ill to it or the host it inhabits. 

You really want to reach a state where you can convince him to trust himself enough to loosen the chains. To you, the beast seems like nothing more than a scared, trapped animal that is confused and alone.


	3. Wine & Sin (Highwayman One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if you couldn't tell from the title this is NSFW stuff right here.  
> Enjoy! <3

You let out a deep sigh as you sat in church, next to you was a crusader and you tried your best to keep yourself in the moment, but you were getting bored out of your mind as you had to listen to the same drawn out song for what felt like an eternity. Your attention snapped to the doors as they opened and in came a familiar face. One that looked your way and signaled you to approach.

"What are you doing here?" the highwayman asked on a hushed tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to calm down a little bit. Today was horrible."

"Oh really? And how's that working for you?" he glanced around at the rest of the people there "Because everyone else sure seems ah... _t_ _hrilled_."

You took a moment to look around yourself, they all had the same monotone expression, no joy or really any emotion visible on their faces. Your nose scrunched. "Don't let the crusader hear you."

"Pfft, Screw him. C'mon...I have a better way we could destress." he grasped your hand, tugging you along. You walked with him down a hallway, approaching a door that you assumed lead to the cellar. You watched as he made quick work of the lock, pushing the door open and glancing your way. "Ladies first."

You walked down the stone steps, looking back as he followed. "Are we even allowed to be in here?"

"Probably not." he shrugged, sliding his hands in his pocket.

You found yourself in what looked like a wine cellar. You had heard rumours that it was the church who had the best wine, relatively old as well. But they were very stingy with it, didn't over it to the tavern and even when you did get to sip from it, it never felt like enough! But now? Now you had a couple of large barrels just waiting to be tasted. You heard a faint clink which drew your attention and you saw the gunslinger holding out a glass filled with wine.

"Join me."

"Gladly." You smiled, taking the glass and sitting down next to him. Letting out a small sigh. It was a lot cooler in there as well and the smell of holy items being burned was no longer an issue. As you took your first sip, your eyes widened. "Wow...this is really good!"

"I know. Better than the crap they give us at the bar."

"I'll say. I've been waiting to come in here."

"Why didn't you?"

"Ah well, you know. Drinking by yourself in a dimly lit room is not exactly something I want to be caught doing. Much better when you have a woman to keep you company." he looked you over, even in that mild candle-light you still looked so gorgeous. Your curves and that glint in your eye. Sometimes it was hard to hold himself from just acting upon his urges, even when you were out and in the heat of battle you managed to distract him. But...he was no animal. Despite his rough around the edges approach to things, no one can ever say his mama didn't raise a gentleman!

"Tsk tsk, we are in a church."

He rolled his eyes "Don't start. I hear enough of that crap from that holy knight."

"Ooo...hit a nerve?"

A chuckle left his lips. "You are something else."

You shifted your position so you were facing him, one hand settled on the floor, holding yourself up. Much closer to him now, your gaze trailing over him. "Is that a bad thing?" you asked with a mild pout, your voice a soft whisper that danced on the edge of being sensual.

"I never said it was a bad thing but, you know...we _are_ in a church."

"Eh, I don't think the big guy is watching." You giggled, bringing yourself over on his lap and taking another healthy sip from your glass.

"I don't know, we kind of are in his house, I mean- Mm! H-hey! Fuck...that's...t-that's dirty." his breath caught in his throat as you ran your hand along his belt and further down, rubbing him through the material of his jeans. "You can't just catch me off-guard like that." he chuckled.

You simply giggled at that, bringing yourself down as you unbuckled and undid his pants, tugging them down just enough. He watched as you eagerly worked on him, his breathing hitching when your mouth finally wrapped around his tip, his head rolling back for a moment as his breath slipped into a shaky pant. He hadn't had a private time like this with you for quite a while. How he missed this feeling. His hips bucked gently as you began taking in his shaft. Bobbing your head onto his length as your tongue massaged him.

His hand reached down and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, lightly tugging on it, moving it out of the way so he could get a nice view of yourself with his cock stuffed in your mouth. That image alone made him throb, but he held himself back, allowing himself to admire you for a little bit longer before he finally couldn't.

"A-alright, alright. Bring yourself back up here, gorgeous."

You brought your head up, a satisfying pop noise heard as your lips left his shaft and you settled on his lap, arms around his neck. Looking so damn proud of yourself it drew a small laugh from him along with a shake of his head. He swiftly proceeded to catch your lips into a nice, deep, hungry kiss. His hand still cupping the back of your head while the other settled on your shirt, tugging it roughly to the side to open it. Some of the buttons getting ripped in the process. And as soon as that happened, his hand began massaging and caressing your breast.

Eventually the wine glasses were long forgotten as you found yourself laying down on the floor. The cold making your back arch and your breath hitch as it contrasted with the heat your partner was providing. Pieces of clothing got removed left and right, it was all like a smooth dance. Neither of you had time to exchange words. Much too intoxicated on each other's presence, lost in each other's lips. Your hands travelled across his back, feeling every scar and wound while his rough touch went from your breasts to your thighs which he gripped as he spread your legs open. Letting the faint cold breeze tease you before his tip pressed to your swollen bundle of nerves.

A moan escaped your lips, causing you to pull from the kiss. Your head rolling to the side. Seems like you were quite sensitive as well, perhaps you both missed this more than you had realised you did. It didn't take long at all for him to start entering you. Slowly, until he was all the way in. His breath hitched as your warmth grasped him. Your nails digging into his shoulders as you tugged him more against you.

The highwayman soon gave you what your body was asking for so badly. He began thrusting. Your bodies moving perfectly, coming together each time. Moans filled the room, it seemed like neither of you was concerned about the noise or if anyone should stumble over what was happening. It was as if, at that moment, it was only him and you. The wine glasses ended up knocked over as you swung your legs around his waist, heels digging into his lower back, toes curling with how he struck all the right spots with accuracy.

"Y-yes! Oh, fuck, faster! I-I want you to just ravish me."

"Don't gotta ask me twice, beautiful."

With that, he grasped your wrists and pinned them above your head, holding them there with one hand while the other reached down and spread out one of your legs, holding it down against the floor as he quickened his pace. His lips soon getting busy with your swollen buds as you desperately arched your back and said his name. Over and over again.

Both your bodies were glistening with sweat and the room was growing hotter. Your yelps and his low groans mixed together perfectly. But it was soon that you could feel that knot built in the pit of your stomach ready to burst. Your hips bucking. His arms sliding around your abdomen and with one smooth motion he pulled you over on top of him, his back pressed to the wall and he tightly gripped your hips, bouncing you on his shaft and admiring you as you screamed out his name. Twitching and leaving scratches all over his arms once you came. Even more-so when he didn't stop and held you on that peak of pleasure until you had rode it out to its full extent.

"Fuck, look at you...sooo gorgeous. Hah, don't think I'm done with you just yet, sweetheart. Oh no." he growled out "I want you to cum once more, with me. I know you got it in you." he chuckled "Won't be the last time I see that fucking beautiful expression either. You just wait until we get home. _Everyone_ will hear whose you are." he purred out, smirking as he noticed the way you squirmed. "That's it, gorgeous."

His breathing hitched as he hugged you to his chest, his thrusts growing quicker but sloppier and as soon as you came all over his length once again, he followed shortly after. A louder moan escaping him as his warm seed spilled out inside you. A few more thrusts followed after to really stuff you before he let go of you, allowing you to collapse against his chest.

"Holy shit..." he breathed out, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

"Mm...I think it's safe to say...we are heading to hell." you laughed, drawing a chuckle from him too.

"Yeah..." he swallowed. "Yeah, that's a pretty fair point." he gave your ass a couple of pats, bringing you off his shaft but letting you sit on his lap.

"Shame about the wine though." you muttered as you saw the tipped over glasses.

The gunslinger looked over and he hummed "Ah well, we have plenty more!" he reached over, filling a glass and taking a sip before he handed it to you.

"Thanks, handsome." You smiled, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"I'll be surprised if they didn't." he laughed, tenderly stroking your thigh as he watched you sip the wine. "But we should probably think about getting out of here. I don't want to have to clean up the lower grounds again."

"Yeah, you have a point."

In the end, you ended up having to wipe away blood from the floor with rags. It was messy and it took all day but...everyone knows that you and your trouble-making lover will probably end up doing it again next week, debatably for the same reason.


	4. How You Help Them With Stress (Headcanons)

**The Crusader**

Hum or sing old verses.

Like it or not, you grew around that type of environment. Whenever you notice your brave knight start to not act like himself and have doubts about the journey, you will start reciting one of the verses or even hum it. Not very loudly either, just enough for him to hear it, as well as the rest of your group. It eases his mind and honestly? It helps yours as well. There is just something about the calm melody and the softness of your voice that echoes with encouragement and hope through-out the forsaken hallways of whatever eldritch infested place you are exploring that would be enough to soothe just about anyone.

He always thanks you for not letting his thoughts get the better of him. Even going as far as to hold you closer to him and make sure you are well defended against anything that wishes to potentially ambush you. He does pay more attention to you than the others during this time so keep an eye out.

**The Highwayman**

Sarcasm with a hint of dark humour.

Whenever you notice him paling over and start to act more jumpy than usual, you rest your hand on his shoulder and ask him why he is behaving like a woman on the front-lines. It's enough to draw a smile from him and realise how silly he is acting. Even going as far as to make fun of himself! It's always been the way that the both of you have dealt with just about any bad situation in your life and so far its worked well! It's just the way that you bring each other up and it works much better than any drawn out speech or valiant words of encouragement.

You definitely pay attention to each other. Making sure that neither of you slips too far off one end. You have each other's back more than anyone elses. As if there is some sort of unspoken arrangement going between you. Just be careful with this, it might make the others uneasy and suspicious.

**The Bounty Hunter**

Sweet words of encouragement.

He is a bit of a simple man in this aspect. Whenever you notice his disposition changing to a more unpleasant one, all you have to do is pull yourself close to him, grasp onto his shoulders or wrap your arms around him from behind, hands to his chest, and whisper tender words that are meant for his ears only. Whether you remind him of how skilled he is in battle or just how strongly you feel for him, from his looks to his mind, it is a certified morale boost. Just being made aware of the fact that during these times he's been able to find someone that cares so much about him is inspiring! And a reason to keep fighting.

Do expect him to wrap his arm around your shoulders and tug you close, thanking you quietly and making sure he gets it across to the rest of your companions that you are his reward and no one elses. This does have a bad side as it means he is rather possessive of you during this time and it might stress out the rest.

**The Jester**

Try your best to distract him.

You simply ask him to tell you something, anything! Whether that is a tale or a small piece from a theater piece he took part in, anything that gets his gears turning on a different topic is perfect. You catch him into a conversation that he slowly but surely gets lost in, especially if it is on a topic that he knows plenty about! You are actually quite surprised and impressed by how well read he is and how creative his imagination can get. It almost feels like he's been all over, seen so many things, met so many different kinds of people. Or perhaps the madness got to him...

Either way, he eventually does catch onto what you are doing and he will pull you aside after the journey and thank you for not letting him become eldritch horror food. He definitely owes you one! The others might get annoyed at the constant chatter though.

**The Flagellant**

You don't.

He is a bit odd when it comes to stress. It almost seems like he...craves it. It does something to him, something strange that you don't quite like all that much. It scares you but, what can you do to stop it? Not much. Of course, that isn't to say you haven't tried to help him with taking off some of the weight of stress from his shoulders. But problem is, the only item that can do such a thing, are his whips. After a few hits delivered, you couldn't do it anymore. Your hand shook and you felt yourself slowly slipping instead of him. Perhaps you should just stay away from that all-together.

This is one of those instances where he helps you out with stress instead! And he is definitely surprisingly good at it, although whatever he takes from you, he inflicts onto himself. Which you don't know how to feel about.

**The Abomination**

You take off the chains, even if for a minute.

Carrying heavy chains about all the time definitely takes its toll on you! And this man is no different. If you sit at a camp, he will very rarely let you unchain him, allow him move his wrists about and arch his back. Hear the crackles of his bones as they finally feel the relief of not having that pressure on them all the time. But if you aren't camping, then you will simply reach out, grab his hand and look him in the eye to form that connection with the beast within as well. Once both sides of him know that you mean no harm and your intentions are pure, he will walk hand in hand with you.

You will even talk to him during this time. He is not much for conversation and what he responds with are broken pieces of sentences, but he is slowly getting there! Even more so with your help! Just be careful with taking off the chains. That will definitely stress the hell out of everyone else. Especially the ones that already don't trust him.


	5. When They Tell You About Their Past (Short One-Shots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter introduces a new character: The Leper  
> Which was requested by: Pancake_schamncake! <3
> 
> I didn't think these deserved a full chapter. They are all tiny ideas so I put them all in one place! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I know that the Abomination has dialogue in-game but I just think it would make a bit more sense if his speech wasn't fully formed due to being imprisoned and whatnot.

**The Crusader**

You had just returned from the Ruins, a sigh escaped your lips as you headed for the church. You assumed that would be where the Crusader went. He seemed rather out of it so you wanted to make sure he was alright. As you entered, you spotted him not by an altar but by a window, looking out it but he appeared deep in thought. Not even noticing when you had approached.

"Are you alright?" you asked, settling a hand on his arm.

"Hm?" he turned his attention towards you. "Yes...I was just thinking."

"About your family?"

"How do you know about that?"

"The Vestal...she told me back at camp." you bit your bottom lip, looking out the window yourself at everyone going about their business or at least trying to make a living for themselves.

The knight let out a sigh "Well it is true, if that is what you're wanting to know."

"What happened with them?"

"I like to think that they are doing well, although often I believe otherwise." he rested his arms onto the window sill. "I had the opportunity to go back to them once, you know. I could have been away from all of this."

"...But you couldn't."

He shook his head. "War changes you, (y/n). I couldn't...think straight anymore. How was I supposed to get back to a normal life when I had seen and lived through so much?" he let out an exhale through his nose. "When I saw them. My wife and son, it was strange."

"You didn't get the relief you had expected..."

The Crusader shook his head. "It did not ease my mind even for a second. I couldn't even recognize my son anymore, he had grown up so much."

You frowned, settling your arms around him, hands on his shoulders, gently grasping them. "Well...we certainly do need a knight such as yourself with us. Everything happens for a reason, do not go mad thinking about this." You brought yourself in front of him and he straightened his posture to allow you to do so. His blue gaze down on you and his head leaned into your hand as you rested it on his cheek. "We've all done things we regret. But everything has a reason...perhaps god has bigger plans for you."

"Maybe..." he muttered, one of his hands gently resting onto your hip and he looked you over. "Thank you, (Y/n). That helped ease my mind." he muttered, seeming to lean in which already was enough to quicken your heart rate. Your lips oh so close but he seemed to catch himself before anything happened "I...better go check with everyone else."

Whatever it is that you are doing to him...it is not of holy nature. He needs to get these thoughts out of his head quickly.

**The Leper**

You were at the campfire, sitting with everyone else and watching as the Plague Doctor applied leeches onto the Hellion's back, it wasn't very pleasant to view but you were too curious to look away! But then your gaze drifted to the man in armour, sitting away from the flame, enough so it illuminated his figure and he was getting warmed up but far enough away so that he gave the message he didn't feel like interacting.

He was the newest one arrived at the estate and this was the first time you had even seen him this close! Everyone seemed to keep their distance and you certainly wondered why that was. At first glance...he didn't seem to be any less pleasant than anyone there.

"I see you looking at the newest arrival at the Estate. I wouldn't get awfully close if I were you." The Hellion spoke, taking another swig from the flask filled with cold water.

"Nonsense, leprosy cannot be transmitted through sexual means. Although I would still be careful."

"Leprosy?" you questioned, looking at him once more and that is when you caught sight of the state his hands were in. You could see the rashes on his skin and just about everything the disease had done to his body. A mild blush of embarrassment crawling on your cheeks as he glanced your way as well and you quickly turned your head back.

"Yes...it is why we all choose to stay away from him and you would do good to do the same!"

You bit your bottom lip and brought yourself up, wandering over to him. "May I?"

The Leper looked at you with disinterest and he gave a shrug. "If you must." he muttered, rubbing his hands together. "Came to get a closer look at the diseased flesh?"

"No! My apologies if I offended you earlier." you bit your bottom lip. "Is that why you wear the mask?"

"It is for your protection more than mine. You would do good to return to the rest of the group, I'm not well. I would not wish you bare the same burden I do." he added, trying to be somewhat pleasant about this although he really wasn't particularly in the mood to be treated like something to awe at.

"I should be fine." you sat down on the same log he was on and let out a small sigh. "The last thing anyone wants right now is to be alone."

"I suppose..."

"Would you mind if I asked how you came here?"

He looked at you for a moment before he let out a small sigh, resting his hands onto the handles of his broken sword that was settled against the ground. "I was asked to leave because of this disease. I was wrapped in bandages, given this mask, my armour and sword and I took my leave. I had fought in plenty of wars before I finally made it here, I believe I will be staying a while. Fighting...whatever this corruption is, for as long as my flesh allows me."

"You seem rather content with the thought of death."

The Leper seemed to give a small chuckle. "Who wouldn't be in my position?" he hummed.

He was rather surprised when you stood by his side, keeping him company and talking to him. You didn't seem to ask any more questions related to his leprosy, he could see curiosity in your gaze but it seemed addressed at him as a whole rather than just what he was dealing with. Which was really shocking. He had to admit, it was nice. Part of him kind of missed interacting with people like this.

Although he did notice you getting a few looks from the rest of your group.

**The Highwayman**

You had found him right where you thought you would. At the bar, drinking down what you assumed to be his fifth glass of whiskey. You sat down next to him, settling your hand over the glass before it got to his lips and pushing it back down.

"Hey, do you mind, princess? I was drinking that!" he slurred, glaring your way.

"You've had plenty." you spoke firmly, sliding the glass away from his reach. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing getting hammered before a journey? If any of them see you like this they won't be too happy."

"Oh well like I give one about their feelings." he rolled his eyes. "Who even cares about that dungeon anyway? Whether we do something or we just sit here it's all the same shit, we are just delaying the inevitable."

You frowned from his words, settling your hand over his. "This isn't like you. Hey..." you caught his attention, his eyes settling on yours. "What's wrong? You can talk to me." you reassured him and you swore that for a second you saw a shine take a hold of his eyes. But even in that state, he did not allow one tear to shed.

"I-I keep seeing the face of that kid in my dreams."

"What kid?"

"The one I shot...w-way back." He swallowed, shaking his head. "I had just taken out the men outside, they were scouting the area...when I heard a noise coming from inside. I didn't even think. I just took the shot." he slammed his fist on the table, getting everyone's attention. You glanced around and gestured for everyone to get back to what they were doing. "Fucking idiot."

"You didn't know."

"That's not a fucking excuse!" he yelled "I looked inside, there she was. A mother and her child. Both of them dead from one bullet. One hell of a shot, right?" he gave a laugh although it definitely sent a chill down your spine, how terribly ironic it sounded, full of sadness and hatred directed towards himself. "The one time I needed to miss..."

"You can't dwell on that memory, all it will do is it will slowly eat at your psyche." you rubbed onto his back, looking him over. "It is tragic what happened and I'm sure that if you could, you would turn back time. But you can't change the past. All you can do is...tend to your future." you sighed. "You're a highwayman...such things happen in an already dirty business."

"It shouldn't have happened, (y/n). I _don't_ get sloppy and I _don't_ kill mothers or children."

"The fact that you feel so terrible shows that you aren't some killer." you sighed. "Come on, let's at least get you out of this bar. Maybe in a comfortable bed or a nice bath."

"What about the..."

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to the rest and if they have anything to say then I'll shut them up too. You look like you really need today off."

**The Bounty Hunter**

He woke up with a start, his hand reaching for his trusty hook on the nightstand while simultaneously waking you up.

"It's alright...it was just a bad dream...calm down, big guy." you spoke, wrapping your arms around his bare chest and rubbing on it, your head resting on his shoulder as you were trying to keep yourself awake.

He ran his hands through his light brown hair, shaking his head. "More like a memory."

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that will let your mind settle." you offered, slowly letting go of him and reaching over, lighting one of the candles that was settled on the nightstand. Allowing the room to be illuminated, revealing both his and your armour tossed about carelessly.

"There's not much to talk about!" he brought himself up a bit more so his head rested against the head of the bed, his arms going around you as he pulled you close to his chest, hand stroking your shoulder. "I guess I'm just paranoid. A while ago I had some people I trusted place a bounty on my head."

You raised an eyebrow, bringing yourself up just a little to look at him. "You don't think I would do such a thing, do you?"

"No...of course not." he grasped your hand, placing a sweet kiss on it. "If you wanted me dead you would have done it already. I gave you plenty of chances."

You couldn't help but smile at that "Ohh, so I passed your little tests?"

"Don't you start that with me. You know how our line of work can get." he sighed. "That's not what I'm paranoid about. I just keep thinking...what if that bounty is still out there? Hell, I don't care if I die! But if anything happened to you because of it I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen, handsome. I can take care of myself." You smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "And even if that bounty _is_ still out there...then I would _love_ to see anyone try to collect it. They won't even know what hit him." you crawled on top of him with a certain playful glint in your eye. "The only person that is allowed to touch you is me. Anyone else does it at their own risk."

"Mm, well aren't we all possessive?" he teased, his hands finding your thighs which he gently squeezed, taking the time to admire the gorgeous view you had given him. Your bare body contoured only by the soft, shaking, candle-light. "You do make a good point though. Anyone that tries anything is as good as dead."

"Mm-hmm." you looked him over. "What happened to those guys anyway?"

"I personally payed them a little visit. They didn't seem too happy to see me!"

"How rude."

"I know, the nerve of some of these guys." he sighed. "Well, that was a nice trip down memory lane..." he leaned over, extinguishing the flame with his index and thumb. "Now come here, my possessive little bunny."

**The Jester**

You were in the tavern with a couple of other champions, having drinks, placing bets and generally just being merry. The main attraction? None other than your lovely Jester! you loved watching him act out the tales he was telling and play songs on his lute that some of the maidens danced to. You even joined in, hooking arms with him and dancing on the table he was up on!

It was all going merrily until he started his juggling act. Eventually the expression in his eyes turning to one of terror when he ended up dropping one of the round colourful balls. He seemed to give a slight flinch at that, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at you but it almost felt like he was looking through you. Flashes of gore and the abuse he endured being a royal jester came and went. He felt like everyone was looking at him and laughing, pointing their fingers. Making a mockery.

"Jester?" you grasped his arms which seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Are you well?"

"Yes!" he quickly responded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be? Spiff as a fiddle!" he chuckled. "I just need a bit of air! I am afraid I am quite out of breath." he laughed nervously, wandering outside rather quickly.

You, of course, followed after him, glancing around to see him pacing just outside the tavern, muttering things to himself. "What's going on?"

"Ah, you've got quite an eye! Seeing through the mask of an actor is not an easy task!" He saw the way you looked at him and his shoulders dropped. "I guess I forgot juggling brought back some unpleasant memories. Which is rather unfortunate as I do love to juggle!"

"What kind of memories?"

He gestured you to take a seat on a nearby keg. Which you did, knowing this would probably be a longer tale.

"Did I ever tell you I used to be a royal jester? It is quite the tale! Full of suspense! Perhaps a few unexpected twists as well." he chuckled. "I was the best jester around! Theatre, music, humour. I had it all! Until I ended up in the service of a tyrant. He was impossible to make laugh, any slight mistake and you would be sent to be whipped for his entertainment instead! He made a mockery of my number and myself many times. Him and all the aristocrats there were laughing at the silly jester bleeding on the marble floors."

"Nobody helped you?"

"Oh, no! They were all too busy pretending to be comedians." he shook his head. "It was never easy. Watching them indulge themselves in piles of food like a bunch of vile pigs, seeing their mouths overflowing with meat as they laughed. Their grotesque expressions and mannerisms." his words were laced with disgust at that point. "His favourite was juggling! But gods help you if you dropped anything. He would slam his glass against my face. The wine poured into the open wounds. He even got himself one made of sturdy metal...just for me!"

"So how did you get out of his service? Did you leave?"

"I left! But not without making sure I had the final laugh!" he grinned. "You see, I took the knife out of the roast they all feasted on and I used it to slice off the hand that held that terrible goblet. Nobody was in the mood for jokes any more. They were all screaming and running away from the insane jester! But they couldn't get far in those ridiculous dresses and tight leggings." he chuckled as he seemed to remember that memory with a certain sadistic fondness.

You looked him over, a bit chilled by that story in all honesty. You didn't know your lover had such a violent past. Hell, it didn't seem like anyone knew! They all saw him as a mere jester, but he truly was dangerous. Even the fact that he went into battle with so little armour on proved how insane he was. He didn't fear death. He made a mockery out of every fight and somehow escaped with ease.

"Well nobody will do such a thing to you here, we all enjoy whatever act you're willing to offer us! Your talents are appreciated and loved." you settled your hand on his shoulder, rubbing it.

"Really?"

"Yes! Didn't you see everyone? They were loving every second of the show. You're an entertainer and a really good one. You even inspire me to give it all a try."

He gasped, bringing himself in front of you. "Oh that is a joy to hear!" he grasped your waist and spun you around. "You must sing for them! They will love hearing your voice accompanied by my lute!"

You laughed, grasping his shoulders. "Are you sure? Perhaps it's not such a great idea."

"Oh nonsense! Come on!"

You ended up singing pretty much all night but you can't say you didn't enjoy it!

**The Flagellant**

This question had been sitting in the back of your head for a while, so you waited for him to be done with his lashes for the day so you could ask! As soon as you saw him exit the Abbey, you looked him over. You had to admit there was something both unsettling and oddly appealing about him like that. The contours of his muscular abdomen contoured by the blood dripping from his chest and back. You could even go as far as to say it was mildly arousing although you didn't particularly like that thought.

"How sweet that you waited for me. You want to tend to my wounds again?" He asked, his breath a mild pant. It was scary how invigorated he seemed after a session. You were still trying to get used to it.

"Well...before that, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Why not ask me while you do it? Save us a bit of time." he offered, letting you take his hand and lead him to the little place you called a home, stepping inside. He took his seat on the bed, watching as you prepared everything. His favourite part of this was probably the antiseptic, everything else he could do without. "So what is your question?"

"I was just wondering..." you started as you dabbed some cotton in the liquid you used to clean his freshly opened wounds. "When did this masochistic pleasure start? Were you always like this?"

He hummed, reaching his arms forward and resting them on the back of a chair, letting you have full access to his back. "No, I wasn't always like this. I grew up poor. Times were tough, I was mainly on the streets most of the time, begging others for food or even just something to eat. Sometimes they gave me food, if I was lucky they even spared a sip of alcohol. But this one night I had asked the wrong people." he inhaled sharply as you began the cleaning process.

"Sorry..."

"Haven't I told you so many times to stop apologising?" he chuckled.

"It's a habit. You might like it but I don't enjoy harming you."

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart?" he hummed "Anyway. These guys weren't in the mood for some guy on the streets to ask them for anything. They were looking for a fight. And I was their perfect victim." he chuckled. "One of them smashed the bottle over my face, it shattered, covering me in splinters. But he didn't see a scared man, cowering and running away. He got to see a wide, bloodied grin. Last thing he saw too."

Your eyes widened. "You...killed them?"

"It was them or me. They didn't seem to understand that you can't beat up someone that lives off of that feeling of pain. They gave me something better than food or water that night. Neither of us expected such an outcome."

"And you've been like that since?"

"Pretty much." he looked you over as you came around, his hands grasping your hips and he guided you on his lap. "Don't feel bad for me, we all have vices. Those little things that make us tick. Some more self distructive than others. I enjoy pain just like you enjoy seeing me dripping blood." he chuckled, nuzzling your neck. "I saw the way you look at me when I get out of the abbey...don't deny it. A part of you is starting to love it." he muttered against your skin. "Am I right?"

A blush took a hold of your cheeks, not really answering as you knew it was true. He noticed this and bit down on your neck, sharp canines breaking the flesh. "Ah! Yes! I-I suppose..."

He chuckled. "I thought so. You see? We all have our little dark desires."

**The Abomination**

You were reading a book out loud to your partner as he lay with his head rested on your lap, eyes closed, not sleeping but not that far off either. His chains were off as well, allowing him to fully just relax. That was when your fingers ran across that scar on his face once more, you glance over to take a closer look at it. Tracing the letter with your index. It looked like a burn mark almost...as if it had been singed on his skin. Much like you would do to a cow.

He looked up at you with a questioning look, bringing himself up and tilting his head. "What wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...this scar here is odd. There's no other like it on your body." you spoke, worry clearly visible on your face as you settled the book away, making sure to lay it face down so that you could pick it up and keep going from where you left it.

He brought his own hand up and felt on that spot, for a second his head twitched to the side and you saw a hint of the beast trying to emerge but he seemed to calm it back down. "Villagers..."

"They did that to you? Why?"

"Afraid. Of beast." he tried to explain himself, shaking his head. "It attacked when they...marked us. There was blood...screams. They captured us. Threw us in...cold place. Alone. Starved." his expression twitched to one of anger, a low growl building in the back of his throat and he seemed to choke for a moment on the acidic bile of the beast.

"They treated you like a beast." you muttered, looking him over. "An animal. Had you...harmed anyone before that?"

"Once. Accident. M...mama threw me out. Went into hiding...on streets. Alleys. Found rats to eat. Cats. Everyone knew about us. They were scared to...come out. Sometimes threw food." he glanced around the room as he looked for the right words to piece his story together. "Eventually they found us."

"Even your mother?" you muttered, your shoulders dropping and you gently took his hand. "I don't believe you are such a vile beast. They should have taken the time to know you, understand you..." you gently ran your thumb across the back of his hand. Of course, you understood why people would be scared but, to treat him in such a way? It was terrible. It probably only made the beast want to kill simply out of revenge.

"I was...dangerous."

"No. You were scared. Both of you." you settled your other hand onto his chest. "I'm happy you're here now, you've gotten so much better ever since arriving at this estate. No wonder you were so thin when I first saw you..." you sighed.

"You...care for us. We...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I do it because I love you."

"Love you...too."

A smile came onto your features and you brought him into a gentle hug which he returned shortly. It was soon after that you got back to finish up that chapter for the book! But his story lingered in the back of your mind through-out. To think that he endured something like that alone. He was probably terrified of what he turned into. And for a mother to turn her back on her son like that...you couldn't believe it.


	6. They Catch You Touching Yourself (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that starting from this chapter on I will be using the pre-determined / "canon" names for the characters! This will make writing them much easier for me! (These names were taken from the Wiki)
> 
> Hope you don't mind this change! Let me know and I'll go back to leaving them nameless <3
> 
> Btw. This chapter is NSFW!

**The Crusader**

Talk about tomato-face!

you gave Reynauld quite the sight! In his defense, he did knock! But you were much too caught up in your own actions to have heard any of it. He opened the door and he was greeted by a side-view of your bare body. Your back arched and your head rolling back as you seemed to have reached the end-point of your little private session.

You jumped out of your skin when you heard his exclaim of surprise, being quick to tug the blankets over yourself while he slammed the door shut. Although you did get a peak of his face and it was terribly red. You weren't far off either! Well, he definitely got more than he bargained for. He stammered over his words as he informed you about having to leave soon and made his way. A terribly awkward exchange that was.

Although that image...That sinful image did not leave his mind. Not in the ruins, not in the church whilst reading the verses and when night came around and he lay himself in the comfort of the sheets? That was when it was most vivid. Damn you. It took _so_ much for him not to pay you a late night visit. No. He was a knight of god after all! Damnit...

**The Leper**

A welcome accident.

His mind had been on anything but sex. Not that any woman would even want to touch him. His disease threw off any potential partners. Even the whores in the brothel were put-off by him so he simply did not frequent such places. He didn't need it. He entered your shared room, taking off his armour, aiming relax for the day.

It was when he pushed open the door leading to the bathroom that he spotted you. Your legs settled onto the edges of the tub that was overflowing with steaming hot water. Your eyebrows twitching together and one of your hands even gripping the side of the tub. Your body convulsing now and again and little mewls escaping your lips. But it was quick that you heard him, your head rolling back and you gave a playful giggle as you looked his way.

It was unexpected. He felt rather flustered as he watched you bring yourself out of the water, like a bare goddess, and approach him. Fearlessly resting your hands upon his, rather well-worked, chest. Needless to say, you were left completely satisfied on the bed whilst he enjoyed a nice hot bath. He wouldn't mind coming home to more of that.

**The Highwayman**

This time...let him watch.

When you and Dismas want to get frisky, you pick out a bed at the brothel. Their sheets are soft, the mattresses comfy and the atmosphere is surprisingly pleasant given the times you live in. You were itching for some action but your lovely gunslinger was out on a journey. So you rented the private room that you and him were fond of and got to it!

Dismas, however, came early and he had a feeling as to where he would find you when he asked about and no one seemed to have an answer. He climbed up the building and settled himself on the window sill, admiring the way your legs brought together as you whimpered and twitched against your digits. Whispering his name. _"Lovely performance, truly."_ he teased, making you jump and look over in surprise.

You simply glared his way, throwing one of the pillows there at him only for him to catch it and smack it against your thigh. _"However, I do have a tiny, minor little thing to point out. You were lacking an audience and I missed a fair bit of the event so...how's it you do it again? From the top."_

**The Bounty Hunter**

He'll gladly help you out.

You were at the campfire. You took a quick peak at everyone. Most of them were asleep and there was no sign of Tardif, he was on look-out and he did mention he wanted to scout ahead, so it would probably be a while until he came back around. More than enough time for you to indulge in self-relief.

You arranged yourself so your back was facing everyone, so that if anyone were to wake up, they wouldn't realise what was happening. You then proceeded to slide your hand into your leather leggings. So damn happy about your light armour choice at that moment. But as you were lost in your own pleasure, you suddenly felt a hand settling over yours, replacing your fingers. Your back pressing against a strong chest. You knew exactly who it was. _"Shh...don't want to get caught now."_

He didn't make it easy for you either, he plunged his fingers deep inside of you, his other hand settling over your mouth to silence you as he pleasured you as properly as he could with just his digits. When you started twitching uncontrollably, he growled in your ear a promise of doing much more to you once you got back to the estate.

**The Jester**

A performance to remember!

You wanted to do something special for your lovely little jester, Sarmenti. So you blindfolded him and took him to your bedroom. You told him all about how he always entertained everyone and that you wanted to return the favour!

He didn't know what to expect but he was excited when the blindfold came off. Only to see you dressed in rather...revealing pieces of clothing. He was completely mesmerised by you as you began this hypnotic dance with sways of your hips and gropes of your breasts. Sarmenti was absolutely intrigued, getting more and more focused on you as those few pieces of clothing began to get taken off. You can imagine his surprise when you started to touch yourself. And he thought it couldn't get any better!

Bottom line is, he absolutely loved the show and made sure to give you a proper payment for it. Although, he did request that such a show perhaps should remain behind closed curtains. _"After all, we don't want to give away our best material, right?"_

**The Flagellant**

A silent watcher.

You didn't know what had gotten into you. You didn't want to feel this way but the need was becoming unbearable. You had laid your eyes upon his chest, bitten by the whip, and it was like a drug to you. The blood flowing along his muscles, the heavy pants that left him, how easy it was for him to walk off such insufferable pain.

You promised you wouldn't do it because of such a dark reason anymore, but you couldn't stop! That burning was beginning to get intolerable. It was so intense that it was starting to hurt. So you went to your quarters, tossed off your clothes and threw yourself on the bed. One hand groping at your breast while the other worked on your more sensitive parts. Whilst that happened, you got yourself a silent spectator. Damian did not say as much as a word. He enjoyed the scene from beginning to end. Which was when you finally noticed him, you didn't know how to explain yourself.

Guilt washed over you. But he just pushed you flush against the bed, laying his body on top of yours. Letting the warm blood smear on your pale flesh. His lips devouring yours with kisses that left them tingling. You didn't have the chance to speak. The only noises that came from you were moans or screams. All of pleasure, of course.

**The Abomination**

Animalistic urge.

You weren't exactly sure how you ended up here. One moment you were thinking about what you could make for dinner once Bigby got back then the next, your thoughts wandered over to how the beast's tongue would feel running along your skin. From your neck down to more tender areas.

That thought got so overwhelming so quick, that you settled on the counter and began stroking yourself. However, your lover returned home. You jumped as the door got swung open with force, your cheeks flushing bright red as you looked over to see the giant animal himself. Blood dripping from its claws and an intense look in its eyes. It was as if it could smell how turned on you were. You watched as it approached you, breath hitching as it nuzzled your neck then went further south until you felt its snout pushing against your pink.

A squeak escaped you when his hands gripped your thighs to tug you closer. His hot tongue overwhelming you and making you squirm about uncontrollably. The beast seemed aware of what it was doing as it gave a satisfied growl, claws holding you from escaping his merciless treatment. You certainly enjoyed what followed after just as much.


	7. Your First Kiss (Short One Shots)

**The Crusader**

It was rather late at night when you heard a faint knock on your door. You opened it with certain reluctance, hoping you wouldn't be greeted by the Caretaker and whatever odd fantasy he got in the dead of night. Instead, you saw Reynauld. He didn't seem like himself, as if he didn't really know what he was doing there at this hour.

"Is there anything wrong?" you questioned as you saw his reluctance.

"Ah, no...I simply wanted to check on you. Make sure you are well, today has been a rather grueling day." he chuckled a tad awkwardly. "May I...May I come in?"

You gave an uncertain nod. "Of course..." you stepped aside, looking him over as he entered. He wasn't wearing his armour. Instead he had a silk shirt and a pair of loose leggings along with some boots. Whilst you were dressed in a simple white gown that was just perfect to sleep in. "Did you wish to talk about something?" you asked, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Reynauld sat next to you. "I'm not quite sure. I was having trouble sleeping and I...I wanted to see you."

"You're tense." you muttered, resting your hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it. "What did you wish to see me about?"

He looked you over, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I...I'm not certain. My mind just keeps drifting to you." he shook his head. "I was hoping that seeing you would put it at ease but I am more confused than ever."

You gave a soft smile. "You worry too much, Reynauld. Just don't think about it...whatever it is you wish to say or do. Do it."

He looked into your eyes for a moment "Very well." he muttered.

Before you even realised, you found his lips pressing to yours. His beard lightly tickling your skin. Your arms wrapping around his neck and tugging him closer while one of his hands rested gently on your hip, the other pressed against the bed, holding himself steady. Once your lips had parted, you were both equally as flustered. Looking at each other for a short moment, his heart racing in his chest and yours not far behind. His blue gaze widened as you kissed him again.

You had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening! It was natural and much more perfect than you could have imagined it to be. Of course, not much more happened. But he did end up staying the night with you, letting you rest in his strong arms.

**The Leper**

You were helping him with his bandages, taking off the bloodied ones and settling them in a bowl and replacing them with new ones! It was a rather messy job and time consuming as well but you offered to help him with it! You had just gotten done with his chest and arms.

"Alright, can you take off your mask?"

"I'd rather not."

"I understand why you wouldn't, but we can't risk you getting an infection. Just remove it for a moment...nothing will happen." you reached your hands up and very carefully took off the metal mask, settling it aside to clean it as well. You looked him over. Really he wasn't terrible looking, he had quite a couple of appealing features. Such as his sharp jaw and his green eyes.

"Do try to be quick." He spoke, watching as you gently dipped a cotton ball into the serum you were given by the Plague Doctor and began to gently dab it on his skin.

"Does that feel nice?"

"I suppose. It is rather refreshing." he hummed, taking in a deep breath. It sure was nice to put that mask down, he had to admit. Feeling the fresh, clean air onto him, it was something he didn't get to enjoy all that often.

"That's good." you smiled softly. "You have very nice eyes." you spoke, looking him over "Really you are a rather handsome man, even with the scars." you settled a hand gently onto his cheek. "I wish your fate wasn't as sealed as it is."

He looked you over, reaching his hand up and settling it over yours gently. "Please do not pity me, (Y/n). Plenty people have shed tears for me already, I do not wish for it." he sighed "However much time I have left...I will have spent it doing everything I had the strength to do. That is not a wasted life."

You gave a small nod. "Yes, I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

Baldwin noticed the sadness in your eyes and he moved his hand from yours to your cheek, sliding it to your jaw and making you look at him. "We have plenty of time left, that I promise you. There is still some fight in these bones." he offered you an encouraging smile, leaning in and placing a very soft kiss on your lips. Although he did try to keep the contact short.

"Alright..." you returned the smile. "Let's finish patching you up then."

**The Highwayman**

It was a late night in the estate and the tavern was as lively as it could be! You and Dismas were present, obviously, sharing drinks, morbid jokes and tales of the past! At least the ones you could poke fun at. By now you were both buzzed on the strong alcohol but you were the type that could hold it quite well so neither of you were going down!

"I am telling you, you should have been there. Best steal of my life!" he chuckled, slamming down another empty glass and signaling the bartender to fill you both up another round. "Actually, we should do that together one day. To hell with the bloody estate, me and you making some rich lad's day a little uglier."

"That sounds better than what's happening here. I'm in!"

"That's the spirit." he laughed, looking you over. "Fuck, you know...Seeing you in this light. There's so many things a man like me would do with a woman like you."

You rolled your eyes at his flirty tone, looking his way. "Oh, Dismas, you couldn't handle a woman like me."

"Try me, princess. Ain't much I can't handle."

You hummed, drinking down your glass for good luck before you leaned in and kissed him deeply, your head tilting and your tongues quickly getting lost in a heated tango. The taste of alcohol was awfully present. His hands quickly grasped your hips, feeling up and down your sides as he felt yours trailing down his chest. But his mind was completely dazed, the way your lips moved with his was intoxicating. And as you slowly pulled from the kiss, you oh so gently tugged at his bottom lip. Just to be a tease.

"Holy shit..." he muttered, mildly out of breath.

"I told you, hotshot." you leaned back in your seat, twirling one of his pistols around your finger. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

His eyes widened and he quickly felt his holster, a chuckle escaping him "I'll give it to you, princess, you're good. But..." he held up the pendant you had around your neck. "You've got plenty more to learn."

"Hmpf...We'll call that two out of three."

"Why don't we get out of here to settle the score?"

**The Bounty Hunter**

You were sitting at the campfire with Tardif, looking over his plans as he drew out the rough layout of the dungeon you were currently making your way through, you listened to his indications and predictions, nodding along now and again. Before you got distracted by him, how smart he was, how easy he made everything sound and with just how much confidence he spoke!

"And that should be our best way of taking down those giant tree things." he looked over at you and chuckled. "Did you get all that, beautiful?"

Your eyes widened, blinking a couple of times. "Oh! Yes...of course! Sorry, I've been more distracted than usual."

"I'll say." he muttered, settling everything away for a brief moment so he could talk to you and clear his mind a little, allow himself to return to it with a new vision that would let him spot his own mistakes. "What's caused it? You're usually a lot more focused than that."

"Well, it is rather difficult to pay attention when the person making the plans is rather attractive."

"Ah, so it is my fault?" he exclaimed playfully, humming. "I didn't know you liked watching me plan that much."

"It's relaxing and you pay attention to so many things. Kind of difficult not to find a smart man attractive." you smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh, sweetheart...you don't want to get involved with me. My job isn't the prettiest...you could end up on the hitlist and you wouldn't even know it." he whispered, gently grasping your chin between his index and thumb.

"I'll take that risk. Besides...you know damn well I wouldn't make it easy for you. I know your patterns by now."

"Is that so?" he chuckled, leaning in and capturing you in a nice, loving kiss. Pulling your body up onto his lap, holding you right there against him. "Well then it's a good thing I always have a back-up plan, huh?"

"Say all you want, you know it wouldn't be easy for you to get rid of me. I've grown on you..." you spoke, playing with the material of his mask, your other hand gently stroking onto his shoulder.

"That you have..." he sighed, his thumbs kneading your sides "You're the only one that can distract me from a plan like this. I'm still debating if that's a good thing or not."

**The Jester**

You had heard that Sarmenti was currently getting treatment. Apparently he got pretty sick, it wasn't because of a dungeon or some deadly disease. No, this silly little clown got a simple cold. But it affected him pretty hard. Fever, runny nose, all of that. As you entered the building, you glanced around at all the nurses there and the various patients undergoing different types of treatment.

"Are you here for your shots?"

"N-no. I'm here to see Sarmenti?"

"The clown? Right this way." the woman spoke, she didn't seem too interested. A heavy sigh escaping her as she got off her seat and lead you down a hallway to one of the rooms.

"Thanks." you muttered but she had already left. You held back any comments and just entered the room you were shown, seeing your lovely Jester laying on the bed, covered in multiple blankets. His mask was off which revealed his pale complexion and these piercing light blue eyes.

"Oh, (Y/n)! How lovely of you to come visit me. I wouldn't get close if I were you, I'm terribly sick!"

"I can see that." you sighed, wandering over and settling down on your knees beside him. Pressing the back of your palm against his forehead and frowning. "Oh, you're really burning up. Have they given you anything?"

"Yes, they've given me something to drink. Tasted horrible." his nose scrunched. "But they did say that I should be out of here in at least a week!"

"I hope so. I miss you. There's nobody to play the lute or tell stories anymore!"

Sarmenti pouted when he heard that. "Don't be sad! I will be back before you know it and I shall play something specially for you!" he smiled, even in that obviously weaker state, he still seemed to hold the same attitude. The same thirst for life in his eyes. It was inspiring in so many ways!

"Well I am looking forward to that." you let out a sigh. "Anyway, I did bring a book. I thought you might like a story?"

"I would love one! It should help me get some rest." he scooted over to let you sit down on the bed next to him.

You proceeded to read the story to him and after a while, you glanced over and saw he had fallen asleep. You smiled, arranging the blankets and bending down to place a kiss on his cheek. But as you did, he turned his head and instead you ended up pecking his lips. A giggle escaped him.

"If you're going to sneak me a goodnight kiss, give me a proper one at least!"

You couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head but happily leaning in and giving him one nice, big smooch. Gently stroking his head afterwards "Sleep tight, jingles. I'll come visit you tomorrow, alright?"

"That would be lovely."

**The Flagellant**

You were sitting at the campfire, gripping onto your arm. One of those disgusting fish creatures had swung their hooks at you and gotten your arm pretty badly. The sharp tip sliced it open and it was bleeding quite a lot. You tried to stop it but nothing was working and it seemed like you didn't have any more bandages to spare so you simply had to power through it.

Damian had noticed your state however and he approached you, kneeling down in front of you. "Let me see."

You looked him over, reluctantly moving your hand aside and turning your arm in view. A wince escaping you as he grasped onto it. Light tears pricking your eyes.

"Mm..." he examined the wound for a moment, letting out a sigh. "This will hurt a bit." he warned and shortly after you felt this intense pain in your arm that caused you to tense up and let out a scream that you silenced by covering your mouth. Squirming in your spot and trying your hardest not to yank your arm out of his grasp. It was so bad that it might as well have been an intense burn.

You panted heavily, turning your gaze back to see that your wound had been cauterized and wrapped in what looked like a make-shift bandage from the cloak that covered some of his face. You sniffled, letting out a shaky sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he looked up at you, bringing his hand up and wiping away the tears from your cheeks. "It will be sore for a while, probably best you keep that arm out of danger." he settled back down next to you, his back on the fire, allowing the flame to warm up his scarred flesh.

"I'll try." you sighed, glancing over. "You've really been kind to me during this journey...Why is that?"

He snickered. "You are weak...and helpless. Yet you deliver some serious damage when your spirit is willing. That is nothing to sneer at." he hummed. "Besides I do find you...intriguing."

"How come?" you shifted yourself to face him, tilting your head.

"Well I have seen you lurking around the abbey...you always want to talk to me but you never approach." he hummed "And I do wonder...is that because you have a certain attraction you are ashamed to admit? You went from being frightened of me to being fascinated..."

A blush appeared on your cheeks and you averted your gaze for a second, your heart racing in your chest as he suddenly got closer to you.

"No...you are still frightened." he whispered, looking into your eyes. "Weird is it not? How our mind can come around to liking something it thought it hated?" he muttered, slowly kissing you. A metallic taste invading your mouth that your nose scrunched at initially. But then slowly it got used to it and you shut your eyes, lips shyly responding. "The others are watching."

You glanced over, seeing everyone else quickly averting their gazes and you let out a sigh, slowly pulling away and bringing yourself up, deciding to step away from the group for a moment. settle your thoughts.

**The Abomination**

When you both returned from the quest, Bigby was absolutely hammered. He could barely drag his chains and as soon as he got inside the place you both called home, he collapsed on the couch and shut his eyes. You followed pretty quickly. Hours passed and by the time you woke up, the sun was no longer on the sky, the night was in full bloom and you still felt as if a train had hit you fully.

But as you were awaiting for your eyes to adjust to the dark, you saw a figure standing by the window, your brows furrowed "Bigby? What are you doing?" you muttered, bringing yourself up and wandering over to see him staring up at the moon.

"Beautiful."

You smiled. "Yes. It is bigger tonight, huh?" you sighed, looking him over. "Here, let's take those chains off." you spoke, you expected the moon to agitate him. Like in the stories you had read as a child. But it had the complete opposite effect. The moon seemed to soothe both him and the beast. It was very cute to see. He allowed you to unlock his chains and slip them off his body.

"Feels nice." he muttered, rubbing on his chest. His skin sore and a bit red in the places where the metal rubbed against it. But otherwise he was fine. His attention going back to the moon.

"I bet. I hope one day you will be able to walk around without them on." you smiled, gently hugging onto him, resting your head onto his shoulder. Your eyes widening when he licked on your forehead and you laughed softly. "What was that?"

"Ah...uh..." he stammered for a moment, his brows drawing together as he tried to think of the word. "Kiss?" he muttered, head tilting slightly.

"Oh! Well, I think you meant this." You tip toed up, gently kissing him. Your head tilting and as soon as he understood the flow of things, he responded. His hands sliding up and tangling themselves into your hair as he pulled you closer to him.

As soon as your lips leaved his, he brought his forehead to yours in some form of nuzzle. His arms wrapping around you to bring your body flush against his. It was then you learned that the moon did not only make him more docile but also more affectionate as well. However, you didn't mind! Hell, after a day of walking through the filth of the Weald, who wouldn't appreciate some loving cuddles?


	8. What Reminds You of Them (Headcanons)

**The Crusader**

The holy book and your necklace.

It has a leather casing that has clearly been eaten away by time, with rips here and there. The thin pages are slightly bent and used, showing how frequently read it is. And, of course, it has that distinct musty church smell that you just can't seem to get yourself away from. But it is a comforting thing. Whenever you find such a book, forgotten in the ruins, you can't help but let your mind wander back to him. It makes you smile and eases your psyche. If you are not in the depths of a dungeon and instead he is, you have the necklace he gave you. Made of gold with a tiny cross. Not many people know you have it, it's something personal. And you keep it that way.

That being said, you aren't exactly an avid reader of the holy words. You've never finished it nor do you intend to. One terribly religious person in the relationship is more than enough! Although Reynauld definitely insists you at least give it a try!

**The Leper**

Hot baths and campfires.

When you're staying at home and you miss your lover, you just prepare yourself a nice hot bath along with a glass of wine and just spend some time in there. The warmth reminds you of his embrace. Not to mention that he is quite the fan of them. You definitely feel sad that you can't exactly share a bath but you often pull a chair next to the tub and talk to him as you help him wash. It's the best you can do and he certainly returns the favour! But when you are out and about with your companions, the campfire is where you find yourself thinking of him. It is the place where you met and started talking after all!

Campfires will always have a bit of a special place in your heart for that reason. It is the night you fell inlove with a smart man. One that didn't seem all that affected by the thought of death anymore. It was inspiring in many ways and it still is! Seeing him fight in his state? It makes you believe that you'll see the darkness defeated. Together.

**The Highwayman**

Coins and strong drinks.

Dismas will often impress you with the plethora of coin tricks he has had time to learn when he spent a couple months of his life in prison. So, whenever you happen to stumble upon a shiny coin, you pick it up and either put it in your pocket or attempt some of the tricks you've watched him do. He definitely makes them easier than they actually are! If you aren't on a quest, however, you can always visit the bar or reach underneath your bed for that strong bottle of old whiskey. There's nothing that reminds you of the highwayman quite like strong alcohol. From the scent to the burning taste. Similar to his kisses.

You will actually slip a coin in your pocket when you're leaving to a dungeon without him. Just so, in case anything happens, you have something in your pocket that reminds you of him and gives you the strength to face anything.

**The Bounty Hunter**

The sweet nothings before you leave.

You and Tardif made a deal as soon as your relationship got serious. If any of you would go into a quest but the other didn't have the possibility of joining, that you would take a moment to say something sweet to one another. Words to ease the mind and reassure the other of return. So, whenever one of you leaves, you will have a moment in private, where no one can see or hear you and you will whisper tender words to one another. Sharing one sweet embrace and a parting kiss. And you keep those words in your mind through-out the day. Whether you are slaying eldritch horrors or trading with the merchants, you keep thinking back to that moment.

There definitely is a lot of thought that goes into the sentences you exchange. After all, they may very well be the last thing you say to each other. It's also the reason why, no matter if you're mad at each other or not, you will make truce for that short moment. So that if a tragedy occurs, the last thing heard was a heartfelt: "I love you, be safe."

**The Jester**

Dice and limericks.

For the dice, it is quite funny. Sarmenti is known to have terrible luck in gambling, no matter what he does he is always met by the same result of the dice: snake eyes. As such, you always tease him about his loosing streak and have proposed to him many times that the dice could be cursed! You always keep a pair on you whenever you venture out without him and when you're sitting at the campfire, you give a couple rolls. It helps! But if you're staying in the safety of the estate, then you will read through Sarmenti's book of limericks. He is an incredibly talented writer, his poems make you smile. They reek of his personality. It's a book you treasure with all your heart.

Of course, you've tried to write a couple of limericks yourself! But perhaps writing is not your forte, you should just leave that to Jingles anyway. After all, people sometimes can't even stand the jester's ramblings. Imagine how they would feel about a theater obsessed couple!

**The Flagellant**

The smell of menthol and the Abbey's basement.

You are the one that mainly aids Damian with cleaning his wounds. The sharp smell of menthol is something you've grown quite accustomed to. In fact, most medicinal herbs and ointments have very strong scents. All of which remind you of him. Or, at least, the sweeter more tame parts of your relationship. The ones where you both just talk to each other and spend time together. Those are always the memories you think fondly of. So you often slip a hand of such herbs in your pocket when you go adventuring without him. But if he is the one out and about then you will take a visit to the Abbey's basement. A quick glimpse of it and you are quickly reminded of Damian.

Visiting that damned chamber also is slowly helping you accept all sides of him. You know you won't be able to change him, he's told you this quite firmly. So...you might as well try to get used to it, even if you don't exactly approve of it yourself. It's his burden to bear and, should you choose a relationship with him, yours as well.

**The Abomination**

Story books and the Houndmaster's dog.

The first option is really simple! You always read tales to him. Whether they are from folklore or not. It's an activity you've always enjoyed and one that has helped him out a lot ever since you first arrived at the estate. So when he leaves, before you go to bed, you'll grab one of the tales from your little collection of books you've accumulated and start reading it. If you're the one on a quest, then you always hope that you are paired with the Houndmaster! His dog always reminds you of Bigby. How playful she is and how aggressive she can get! Not to mention the fact that she seems to really like you. Maybe you're just good with animals.

Truth be told, it's rare not to be with Bigby. Most of the time you go with him because you're the only one that can actually keep the beast tamed and allow everyone else to feel safe and focus fully on fighting rather than the man that transformed into a werewolf before their eyes.


	9. The Lost Sculptor (Guardian One Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh...I ain't even gonna explain myself on this one. (Even though this is kind of me explaining myself)  
> This idea just wouldn't leave my head after having my first encounter with him so...yeah we writing one-shots for living statues now.
> 
> Idk if I'll include him for good in the book. Tell me if you'd like to see him ig!

You had no idea how you let the night creep up on you. Then again, perhaps your brilliant sense of direction was also to blame seeing as you had gotten lost mere moments ago.

The scene was quite beautiful, green gardens and modern, expensive structures laying about that you couldn't help but gape at. Truly this place was the mark of rich women and men, aristocrats and lords.

However, the deeper you ventured, the more this façade began to fade, fountains of crimson and the infernal buzzing noise of insects all around. Tiny ones that pricked at your flesh for the sweet taste of blood. It was soon you spotted a figure from behind. A woman in a dress that flowed in layers and a corset so tight it almost looked like her ribs were just about to break.

You didn't get to approach, the creature turning to reveal a gruesome sight. One that shook you to your very core. The woman's body was an amalgamation of humanity and mosquito. A terribly humorous irony. You would have probably taken the time to appreciate it were you not in danger. But as you flinched backward, your foot got caught in something, causing you to stumble down a hill.

So here you are now. Wandering what seems to be an endless maze of hallways and gates, looking for an exit.

Eventually your body began to tire and you took a moment to catch your breath. Finding a spot that seemed safe. You sat down with your back pressed against the cold wall, brought your legs close to your chest and placed your hands over your neck. Hoping to get at least some sleep without some crimson craving creature disturbing you.

The night passed and when you woke up, you were laying in the grass. When you suddenly felt something drip onto your shoulder and down your arm. You touched on it, jumping upright when you saw the blood-like substance. And soon your gaze went up to be met with what you had been leaning against this whole time. You quickly crawled away, your breath a hurried pant. Before you stood a large statue, buried in the ground from the waist up. His arms broken. What really threw you off was the fact that he was breathing, visibly moving.

By him was a shield and what looked to be his arm, broken and half-buried in the ground as well, clutching onto a bloodied spear.

Your gaze didn't leave the warrior as you carefully stood up. "Wait! I-I am but a sculptor! I could mend you. Put you back together." you spoke quickly as you saw him preparing to attack. "Allow me to help."

He gripped the spear tighter for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Approach." he spoke. Moss and gravel falling off of him with every word. Satisfying crackles heard as well along with a heavy grinding noise. "You looked lost the night you came here."

"Yes. I was looking at the architecture and suddenly I had no idea where I was." you sighed "This area is quiet..." you muttered as you took out your tools one by one. "I was hoping to reach the estate. I've heard they are looking for capable people that can help. I suppose you wouldn't happen to know much about that?"

"No. This court has been void of anything but flesh hungry beasts. No sane soul would come here looking for anything but a death wish. Except for you, of course."

"I see." you muttered as you worked on putting everything you would need together. You approached his arm "Do you mind?" you asked and he shook his hand, allowing you to grasp onto his wrist and help take the arm out of the ground. A huff escaped you. "Well, was the court always like this?"

"Of course not. It was once a place where beautiful women and rich handsome men came to dance and speak of the finest gossip. The ladies dawned their best fur-coats and fanned their powdered faces while the men nonchalantly took out their expensive pocket-watches and swung about their canes. They held their noses high and nothing has changed."

"You seem to know quite a bit for...well...a statue." you smiled, arranging his arm where you saw it fit and planning out how you would mend it.

"I was placed proudly in the middle of the garden. I could view just about anything."

"Makes sense. So...what happened then?"

"One night a new figure showed to the party. He quickly became the death of every woman and the envy of any man. Even more important, he got the attention of the countess."

"The countess?"

"Do not let the name fool you. She was a very vile woman, a heart blackened by her strange desire for flesh. I saw them dancing on the balcony. The night this curse came upon this court. He sliced at her with such viciousness then served her on a silver platter for all to enjoy. But such taste drove everyone to the brink. They began turning upon themselves. Tearing through each-others flesh."

Your nose scrunched and a shiver went down your spine. "So that's why they became like that..." you sighed, shaking your head. "Alright, try not to move this arm too much." you spoke as you had managed to complete what of his arm was missing. You were glad you brought everything with you.

"Most would say they got what they deserved."

"I can see why." you spoke, focusing on sculpting the muscles of his arm to match the rest of it, working in every little detail. "Alright, don't move this arm. I need all this to harden." you said then got to fixing up other parts of him. The chipped away bits on his helmet and abdomen. Getting all the dirt off him and the moss that had grown over-time. "I won't be able to get your other arm done here. But...as soon as I make it to the estate, I'll return with one."

"Very well. I shall hold you to your word."

You gave a small nod in agreement and bit your bottom lip. "Do you think you will be able to push yourself out of the ground once you have your arm?"

"It would make the job a lot easier."

"I bet" you laughed, finding his company oddly pleasant.

You spent the hours waiting for his arm to dry and you told him stories about yourself. How you started your career as a sculptor, where you came from, even a few things about your family. He listened, although the concepts were foreign to him, he had seen what you were talking about. At least as much as he could see.

"Alright, do you want to try moving it?"

The warrior hummed and he began moving his arm, looking at it with new-found confidence. You quickly slid off of his shield and backed off as he settled the hand against the ground, fingers digging into the earth as he attempted to push himself up. It was odd how the muscles on his body behaved as if organic. The ones on his arms flexing and getting contoured from all the exertion. Your eyes widened as you heard the dry ground crackle, branches and other under-ground plants that had grown around him getting snapped and torn.

Your lips parted as he freed himself from the confinements of the ground beneath you. Chunks of dirt falling off him. But he stood tall before you. A true gladiator in all his glory. His lower half had been preserved a lot better due to being protected to all sorts of danger. Sure, a few bits were missing but it was nothing as bad as any missing limbs.

"Wow..." you muttered, a smile slowly creeping on your lips. "You are taller than I thought."

"It is good to be out of there, finally." he chuckled, reaching down and yanking out his shield as well, blood dripping down along his figure from his mouth, eyes and nose. But he was intimidating for sure. Not only his stature, but his poise and general dominating gaze. You had a feeling whoever would have to face him, wouldn't be as thankful as he was towards you.

"I'll say." You hummed. "Come back down and I can fix up everything else you need!"

He gladly allowed you to fully patch him. Every area you fixed up would mend into his body and become alive and just as sturdy as the rest of the material he was made of. It was odd. You've never seen anything like it. But...you had a conversation with a statue just then, so you didn't spend many more moments questioning anything about this encounter. When you were finished, he brought you up and settled you on his shoulder. You held onto him, praying to whatever god would hear you at that moment not to fall.

As soon as your fear of heights decided to leave, you found yourself enjoying the sight of the garden from that new perspective. Looking down to see many of the creatures fleeing from the Guardian's presence, some getting crushed underneath his feet accompanied by a grotesque but oh so satisfying crunch and a splatter of organs and blood that just about made you sick.

He took you to the gates where you had entered from, where he gently moved you off his shoulder and placed you down. Getting down on one knee. "You have done a great thing for me. As such, I am in your debt now and forever." he spoke with a bow of his head.

You felt a flush on your cheeks at his knightly behaviour and a small giggle escaped you as you grasped the sides of your dress and gave a courtesy bow in return. "Why thank you. And the name is (Y/n)."

"You are welcome, (Y/n)." he slowly brought himself back up.

"I will return with your other arm. I promise." you slowly approached the gate, looking back at him for a moment. "Goodbye for now."

"Farewell." he spoke, watching you head off down the road towards the estate. Standing there for quite some time to make sure that you were alright, all until he couldn't really see you anymore. This was odd. He's never had the urge to guard a person before. But...it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Months had passed ever since your encounter. Months in which you have been working at every opportunity on his arm. Putting the same amount of effort into every muscle, vein and detail while also sticking to the way he was sculpted. It was a fun project and when it was ready, you snuck off to the crimson court. You walked through the gates and called for him, glancing around only to hear distant heavy footsteps approaching you.

Mild dread built in your heart as your flight or fight response kicked in, but you stood there nonetheless until you spotted him. He knelt down by you.

"Hey...I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. But I finally finished it! Like I promised I would."

"Ah, I am happy to see you are a woman of your word." he leaned forward, allowing you to connect the arm in its place. "I have not seen you here all that often."

You frowned and sighed. "I've been busy. Life at the estate is not as easy as I thought it would be. Everything is gloomy and everyone is miserable." you shook your head. "I wanted to visit you when I knew I could hold my promise."

"I understand." He nodded "I am sorry the estate is not what you expected it to be."

"Ah, that's fine. Wouldn't be the first time." you muttered then smiled "Well, that's it! Just have to let it dry!" you spoke, quickly giving him a hug, as you could. Although you were careful with your rushed movements as to not injure yourself.

He slowly reached his good arm around and gave a few gentle taps on your back in return of the gesture. Although he was a bit uncertain of his actions. "Do you wish to go for a walk whilst this dries?"

"...I would love that."

You and the guardian enjoyed a lovely stroll through the night along the court. It was surprisingly pleasant and the topics of conversation poured smoothly between the two of you, like a fine wine. You didn't know exactly what you felt for this...strange creature possibly brought to life by the same darkness that lurked in the dungeon, but you knew one thing for sure.

He was different. And how bad can that be?


End file.
